<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невыносимая нежность бытия by Mister_Key, Visenna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732588">Невыносимая нежность бытия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key'>Mister_Key</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna'>Visenna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Невыносимая нежность бытия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>О ключицы Тони, казалось, можно было пораниться. Глупо, физически невозможно, и всё-таки Стиву казалось, что теперь Тони весь, как бумажный журавлик, свёрнут из тонкого листа. Неосторожно тронешь — помнёшь, порвёшь, а то и порежешься о внезапный острый край. Порезаться Стив не боялся, но до нутряной дрожи, до холодного пота и трясущихся рук боялся другого: что любое неверное движение или порыв ветра вырвут прозрачную на просвет фигурку из неловких ладоней — и тогда… Тогда просто ничего не останется. Нечего будет ждать, не на что надеяться.</p><p>Тони, похоже, понял по-своему, и после очередной заминки поднял брови и заявил:</p><p>— Не мучься, Стив, я сам знаю, что выгляжу как чёрт знает что. Дай мне месяц-другой отъесться, тогда, может, я и смогу вызывать что-нибудь, кроме жалости.</p><p>Раньше Стив бы возмутился, стал доказывать Тони, что тот говорит ерунду, думает еще худшую ерунду — о себе, о Стиве, об их отношениях. Раньше, но не теперь. После Сибири, двухлетнего молчания и самого страшного — двухнедельной неизвестности — Стив не мог возмущаться и кричать. Не имел ни сил, ни желания. Все, чего ему хотелось — целовать исхудавшие руки, скулы, губы — самыми легкими поцелуями. Приносить горячий чай с черничными кексами. Подтыкать одеяло по ночам, чтобы Тони не мерз.</p><p>Тот, к изумлению Стива, позволял и даже почти не отбивался — и эта-то удивлённая покорность и пугала больше всего.</p><p>То есть так Стив думал до того вечера, когда Тони, отложив книгу, которую читал перед сном, не повернулся к нему и не сказал:</p><p>— Хватит издеваться, Стив, честное слово. Иди сюда.</p><p>Стив пошел, готовый почти к чему угодно, только не к тому, что Тони решительно притянет его к себе, укусит за губу — как будто не было двух лет и двух недель разлуки — и недвусмысленно потребует любви. Правильно, наверное, было говорить «секса», только сейчас для Стива все, что касалось Тони, было любовью. Кажется, Тони это видел и даже соглашался принимать.</p><p>— Сколько можно, — шептал Тони, выворачиваясь из тёплого свитера с длинными, до самых пальцев, рукавами. Шерсть трещала, колкие искорки вспыхивали в темноте. Стив сам принёс ему этот свитер — не мог выдержать даже мысли о том, что Тони мёрзнет. — Ходишь! И смотришь! Я что, по-твоему, железный?</p><p>«Нет, — мотал головой Стив, помогая Тони снять джинсы, и сам раздевался на скорость, чтобы быстрее прижаться, укрыть, согреть собой. — Нет, ты не железный, ты лучше, сильнее, уязвимее». Но эти слова нельзя было выпускать наружу, и потому Стив покорно подставлял шею под укусы, и только гладил, гладил драгоценное и хрупкое тело, пылавшее под ладонями.</p><p>— Молчишь? — почти угрожающе сказал Тони и втёрся в него всем собой. — Молчи, если боишься. Только не уходи, Кэп. Стив. Хватит уже, набегались друг от друга.</p><p>— Ни за что! — вскинулся Стив и тут же опустился обратно, притянутый в уверенное объятие. — Тони, я больше никогда!..</p><p>— Тише, — шепнул Тони, обхватывая Стива ногами. — Никогда — это слишком долго, а мне нужно сейчас. Немедленно!</p><p>Стива так хлестнуло этим "немедленно", что он даже дышать забыл, а когда вспомнил — потянул в себя воздух со свистом. Тони был как обжигающий, мечущийся на ветру огонёк: вот-вот погаснет, лизнув напоследок пальцы, и его хотелось оберегать, держать в ладонях, не позволить угаснуть никогда.</p><p>Тони был огнем и требовал огня, всепоглощающего пожара: понукал Стива, нетерпеливо вился под ним, торопился, спешил. А Стив… Стив чувствовал себя водой. Медленной, ласковой, теплой волной, которой хотелось ласкать Тони медленно, плавно, неотвратимо и очень долго. Они снова спорили, снова не соглашались, и, хотя в этой битве не могло быть проигравших, Стив больше не хотел битв. Не с Тони.</p><p>— Быстрее, — стонал Тони, поддавая бёдрами снизу вверх и сжимаясь так сладко, что у Стива всё вскипало и поднималось внутри — и режущая нестерпимая нежность, и страсть, и любовь. — Быстрее, Стив, ну же...</p><p>— Потерпи, — выдохнул он, и Тони не возмутился, а послушно, почти покорно уступил, перестал метаться. Только горел, кажется, всё жарче с каждой секундой.</p><p>Стив втискивался в него томительно медленно, мелко покачивал бедрами, целовал, отвлекая, чтобы ни капли боли не досталось Тони. Потом, после он будет действовать так, как Тони любит: быстро, жестко, изматывающе. «Секс на выживание», — шутил Тони в прошлой жизни и тянулся к Стиву запекшимися искусанными губами. Но сегодня Стив собирался измучить Тони нежностью и лаской. Он чуть не потерял свое счастье навсегда, и теперь собирался отстраивать его заново — крепко, прочно, на совесть.</p><p>Тони гнулся под ним, обнимая, часто дышал и постанывал хрипло, почти жалобно — а Стив всё ласкал и ласкал его, не позволяя ни себе, ни ему сорваться в бешеную скачку. Он целовал каждый шрам, каждую морщинку, прижимался губами к вспотевшему виску с отчетливо проступившей сединой — и смаргивал невольные слезы, потому что любить Тони было так пронзительно, по-настоящему, что Стив готов был — не умереть, нет — жить ради этого.</p><p>— Стив... — выдохнул, наконец, Тони. Он весь дрожал, как струна, глаза горели, скулы натуго обтянуло кожей, а внутри... внутри он был слаще и невыносимей всего на свете. — Стив. Не могу больше.</p><p>Стив еще раз поцеловал его в губы, приподнял за бедра и ударил — раз, другой, третий — мощно, жестко, так непохоже на то, что было прежде. Тони тихо и сорванно вскрикнул — и Стив отозвался стоном, дрожа и рассыпаясь на части — вместе, вместе!</p><p>Потом они долго лежали, и Стив всё гладил и гладил Тони: худое плечо, лесенку рёбер, торчащих под кожей, часто поднимающуюся грудь. От любви он как-то онемел, не мог даже собраться с мыслями и попытаться высказать чувства. Тони, точно почувствовав, потянулся сам и поцеловал его в губы.</p><p>— Я правда не хрустальный, — сказал он. — Но ты иногда повторяй... вот так.</p><p>— Я… буду, — неловко пообещал Стив. — Нам еще нужно о многом поговорить…</p><p>Тони застонал, как от зубной боли, но Стив продолжил:</p><p>— Мне очень хочется, чтобы ты снова начал мне доверять. Чтобы простил. Чтобы позволил защищать и любить.</p><p>Тони вздохнул и накрыл его рот пальцами, прижал, останавливая.</p><p>— А что я сейчас, по-твоему, делал?</p><p>— Ты делал меня счастливым, — заявил Стив.</p><p>— Хорошо, что я еще не разучился, — отозвался Тони, и, несомненно, сам был виноват в том, что Стив снова потянулся за поцелуем.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>